Operation: HYDRA
Operation: HYDRA 'was a UNSC Army and Navy joint operation to destroy the Lekgolo Facility and brewing Colonies in the late stages of the Fall of Dryhone IV on March 15th, 2552. Background Recently, a group of human civilians and some UNSC Marine corps founded and controlled a abandon Forerunner/Human Facility that was once for the use of training and constructing units for battle. Intrested by this, they manage to secure it until the founders founded every thing inside it. As everything is secured in the Facility, the Covenant, as well as the Culdon sent down some Ossoona to spy on the Facility and taking some information data from the Facility back to the Covenant/Culdon. Amused by this, they needed an army of Mgalekgolo as well as some vehicles for the war. On March 5th, the Covenant/Culdon sent down an army of Mgalekgolo as well as some vehicles to kill any living Civilian and Marine in the area and managed to sucseed it by now controlling the Facility and starts to breed more Lekgolo for battle. The Operation On March 10th, the UNSC Autumn Victory sends down Commander Alex-145 and Lieutenant Colonel Ryan-125 to elimate the Lekgolo breeding at the Facility. They drop them off at a large cave entrance where they quietly walk to the pathes of the Facility. Seeing a couple of Grunt Minors sleeping, along with a Sangheili Ultra named Resa 'Tawomee who is a known associate to Solga Rusa Resu: "The Shadow's Hunter". Quietly, Alex activates his Active Camoflauge and manages to kill Resa by throwing his Combat Knife in one of Resa's eye, seemingly killing him and Ryan sucsessfully kills of the Grunts with both his Kukri and his Combat Knife. They soon move on and spies on the Lekgolo breeding, but things go unexpected when they notice Locusts, Nightbreeders and Scarabs in the area. Another thing they noticed is what appears to be a Forerunner Citadel where the Scarabs, Locusts and Nightbreeders come from. Alex activates his Camoflauge and stabs two of the Hunters without anyone noticing it. Ryan snipes off most of the Mgalekgolo and Locusts to the death and Alex assassinates most the Mgalekgolo with his Energy Sword. Realizing that Alex is taking damage from the Hunter's assault cannons, Ryan calls in more reinforcements to help by eliminating most of the units. Soon, more Marines and Military Police come in the area and helps off most of the Mgalekgolo, but manages to lose some of the UNSC Reinforcements. After realizing that they were too late and that the Lekgolo controlls majority of the Facility, they have no choice but to destroy the Facility to pieces with nothing left standing, but ruins. They call in Pelican dropships where they get more extra reinforcements and a nuclear bomb to destroy the Facility. They arm the bomb and the bomb explodes into pieces, destroying the Facility and the Lekgolo breeding. They notice "The Shadow's Hunter" escaping in a Phantom, Alex tries to kill him, but Ryan tells him to wait until the time comes and until he is hopless against the UNSC. After the destroying of the Facility and the escape of "The Shadow's Hunter", they finish off the rest of the units in the area and now focus on the Citadel. Alex calls in Longswords to destroy the Scarabs and all of the Nightbreeders in the area. Some of the Locusts escape from the area and retreats back to the Covenant/Culdon. From the Longswords, they manages to plant down Landmines and completly blows up the Citadel with nothing, but ruins. Aftermath After the Facility and Citadel were nothing, but ruins by the battle, the UNSC remains victorious against the Lekgolo breeding and so now, the ruins of the Facility and Citadel remained the way it is until the destruction Dryhone IV at the end of it's days. Participants Heroes, Infantry and Vehicles ('BOLD '= Hero) *'Spartan-II Alex-145 *'Spartan-II Ryan-125' *Marine Corps *Military Policemen *Pelican Dropships *Longswords Covenant/Culdon Cult *'Solga Rusa Resu (The Shadow's Hunter)' *'Resa 'Tawomee' *Sangheili Minors *Unggoy Minors *Lekgolo *Mgalekgolo Minors *Mgalekgolo Majors *Mgalekgolo Ultras *Scarabs *Nightbreeders *Locusts *Phantom Dropships (Image by Alex Lioce) Category:Operations Category:Battles Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Reclaimer vs. Culdon Category:Alex Lioce